


jschlatt/wilbur soot oneshot requests!!

by beeloon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, im so bored please give me requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeloon/pseuds/beeloon
Summary: welp folksschlattbur.just give me requests and i’ll do my best to get to them!!
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 28
Kudos: 26





	jschlatt/wilbur soot oneshot requests!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda just for writing practice

hey boys  
you know what time it is  
it’s oneshot time

basically just leave some requests in the comments and i’ll write them for you!!

no judgement here so don’t hold back


End file.
